Gary Guppy
'''Gary the Guppy, '''or simply Gary Guppy, is a small yet troublesome fish that is part of Captain Red Shell's underwater friends and pirate crew. He debuted in Ocean Invaders, as part of Captain Red Shell's team, which were attempting to attack land and eliminate humans. He is owned by Redfork2000. Personality Gary Guppy is a very young and small fish, but he can cause lots of trouble and chaos regardless of that. He is a sneaky and crazy little fish, that is always ready to pack a surprise for enemies, as well as play some pranks on other characters. He is chaotic, and usually unpredictable. Many fish in the ocean say that he's crazy, but he simply says: "Well, I'd rather be crazy and happy, than normal and bored". His maniacal laughter only adds more reasons for others to consider him as a crazy little guppy. Gary Guppy has a very playful and bubbly personality, and rarely shows any other emotions that being overexcited and extremely happy. He is quite easy to amuse, and will laugh very frequently, even at bad puns. Abilities Gary Guppy is mostly known by having chaotic abilities to compensate for his lack of physical strength. He can pop out of random places, regardless of how he'd be able to get there. When he does this, he usually yells "Ka-powie!" and then laughs histerically, or tosses a random object at the victim of this prank. This is also one of his favorite moves to use when fighting, as it can be nearly impossible to predict where Gary will pop out. Another chaotic ability this guppy has is the ability to pull bombs out of nowhere. He doesn't have any pockets or backpacks, but somehow, he can pull out a bomb and toss it at enemies. Not only bombs, he can also pull out just about any random object and toss it at a foe, though the most common object he pulls out are bombs. Relations with other characters Captain Red Shell In Ocean Invaders, Gary Guppy appeared as part of the crustacean's pirate crew on the battleship. From the way Captain Red Shell cared about the safety of his sailors, it can be assumed that Captain Red Shell cares about Gary Guppy, and both of them are good friends. It can also be noticed that Gary, as well as the other sailors in the battleship, are extremely loyal to Captain Red Shell. Red Fork Although he never encountered the red unicorn personally, Gary was able to see Red Fork bash his way through an army of crab soldiers. However, since they've never really interacted, it's unclear what their relation is. Themes Trivia *Although Gary Guppy's media of origin is The Gold Fish stories, his first appearance in those stories was in the sequel, The Gold Fish 2. *There's a place in the ocean where many fish like Gary Guppy live together. However, it's unsure how Gary Guppy ended up living apart from the rest of his species. Category:Owned by Redfork2000